


Same People New Positions

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [23]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boy x boy, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Frank is kinda dominate but its not daddy kink, Frerard, Frerard smut, M/M, Moaning, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Top!Frank, bottom!gee, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has an idea for a new position for him and Gerard. </p>
<p>Original Prompt// Day 23: New Position</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same People New Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Frank tops here so be happy lol. Gerard rides Franks dick basically and I'm so sorry if this sucks lmao. By the way, I know this will help some people, 'Zucchero' means sugar in Italian. Frank calls Gee this a lot so yeah. Enjoy.

Frank and Gerard have never really expressed their feelings for each other in words, but rather motions. Showing how much they love each other in the way they kiss, hug, smile, every thing. They loved showing each other so much love and they both once told each other that just saying it wasn't enough, they wanted to express it. And express it they did. The marks left on Gerard's neck and hips from Frank's nibbling and gripping, the scratch marks on Frank's back and chest, they both have marks to show how much the other did love for them. 

Call it weird, but the 'love marks' were more than an 'I love you' to the both of them. It was a 'you make me feel good'. It was more of a 'you make me happy' than just some plain simple three words that have been overused within the past decade. The term 'I love you' just didn't hold as much meaning to both of them as some would think it would, and they both agreed that their way of expressing their love through motions was more than an 'I love you'. The boys still do say it because well, they do love each other. 

Ever since Frank's band LeATHERMØUTH broke up he's spent lots of time at home with Gerard. Now Frank having a high paying nine to five job and is able to provide the life for him and Gerard that he's always wanted, they have more than enough time to show how much they love each other. 

Today was different though, Gerard could feel it. The moment Frank asked for Gerard to meet him up in the bedroom he knew something was up. Nothing was wrong with their relationship, at least Gerard hoped nothing was, and he was actually a tad bit excited. They've recently been discovering all these new things to do in their sex life, recently having used a variety of toys, Gerard was pretty excited to see what new idea Frank had today. 

-

"Hey baby." Frank purred getting closer to Gerard and grabbing his hips and pulling their lower halves together softly. "I missed you." Frank whispered huskily in Gerard's ear, grasping his ass from his sweatpants he's been in all day. 

"Hey Frankie. So what do you have planned today?" Gerard gasped slightly when Frank pushed their lower halves together, all of the blood rushing to Gerard's lower half and he felt his cock swell rapidly. 

"You know how we've been trying new things right?" Frank asked, placing a light kiss on Gerard's neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin and sending shivers throughout the pale man. 

Gerard was at a loss for words, the bedroom persona Frank had was so hot, such a change from his usual sweet kind hearted nature. Frank literally went from zero to one hundred real quick when he was turned on. His dominating nature was always so amazing when he would top, and even when Frank would bottom for Gerard he still had a hint of dominance that laced together with his submissive tone and fuck - Frank Iero was unfuckingreal in the bedroom. 

Gerard simply nodded and enjoyed the overwhelming sensation of the friction Frank was causing. 

"I want you to ride me." Frank all but moaned out, his pupils already blown and Gerard's heart was thumping so fast and so loud he could barley hear anything. 

"B-But Frankie how do I.." Gerard trailed off, Frank's finger coming up to shush him and reply, "I'll help you baby." 

Frank turned Gerard around and slammed the poor boy against the wall, grinding himself on Gerard's clothing covered ass, Gerard's cock pressing uncomfortably against the wall and both men moaning softly. "Frankie please, can't wait much longer." Gerard begged. His cock was already leaking like hell even though they had just started getting into the swing of things.

"Already baby? We just started." Frank smirked - fucking smirked - as he continued to rut himself against thee boys ass, his own erection swelling rapidly. While Gerard did love the whole frottage and grinding stuff, he still wanted to do what Frank was talking about earlier. Gerard wanted - well at this point needed - to ride Frank. He was desperately craving the delicious burn of the stretch and the feeling of being so full and just the mere thought of this being a new thing the boys are trying out Gerard was excited to say the least. 

"Yes, fuck Frank please let me ride you.." The moment the words rolled off of Gerard's tongue Frank felt every last drop of blood in his body rush to his lower half. It was amazing how something as simple as Gerard's words could turn him on so much. Gerard decided to be a bit gutsy and turn them around and push Frank on the bed, his body covering Frank. "Well this is new." Frank smirked, smashing their lips together before Gerard had a chance to say anything. 

Frank's kisses were so blissful to Gerard. They made Gerard simply melt, the sensation of their lips touching had Gerard go weak, all of his body muscles stopped working except for the ones in his mouth. Gerard's sudden limpness gave Frank the small edge he needed to flip from their current position so now Frank was on top straddling Gerard's hips. "That's better." He mumbled, bringing himself down to kiss Gerard some more. 

Gerard was honestly getting quite fed up with Frank's teasing and basically said 'fuck it' in his head and began to rut his hips up into Frank, moaning harshly and throwing his head back. Frank's head snapped up from his previous position and he looked down at Gerard. "Patience zucchero. You'll get what you want soon."

"But Frankie please, I don't even need that long of prep time. Just please." Gerard whined, his hips stuttering upward by their own accord. "Alright zucchero, since you can't wait any longer. Get undressed for me." Frank demanded, lifting himself up and off of Gerard and standing at the foot of the bed slowly undressing himself. 

Gerard was stripping down just plain roughly. He wanted to get his clothes off as fast as he could so he could ride Frank. Frank enjoyed seeing Gerard undress, especially in such a rush. Not only did it show how much Gerard wanted Frank, it gave Frank quite a show for him - and his dick of course - to see the expanse of his milky skin slowly come into view with every article of clothing removed. Yes, while Gerard was still rushing like fucking hell it was still very amazing for Frank to watch. He loved the small, and very rushed, show Gerard was putting on for him and in fucking record time they were both undressed, Gerard already gabbing the lube from the nightstand and handing it to Frank.

"Someone's eager hmm?" Frank cooed, watching Gerard get on the bed and lay down eagerly, already spreading his legs for Frank. "Yes please - fuck, please." Gerard whined staring with his famous puppy dog eyes at Frank causing the tattooed man to nearly swoon right there on the spot. Gerard could be so fucking cute sometimes it made no sense.

Frank made his was in-between Gerard's legs and couldn’t help but fucking smile at how obedient Gerard was being; lifting up his hips so Frank had a better angle to start with. "Look at you baby, getting all ready for me. You want this so bad don't you?" Frank purred, putting one of Gerard's legs over his shoulder and pushing one finger against Gerard's pretty pink hole. "Yes please, fuck." Gerard moaned the moment he felt Frank slowly push in his finger, the delicious burn of the stretch had Gerard's stomach burning from the intense pressure already building up. It was all so fucking good. Having to wait and deal with Frank's teasing and finally get something up his ass. 

"Ready for another zucchero?" Frank asked, the small pet name he had given him weeks ago rolling off his tongue effortlessly and doing nothing but cause that dull ache between Gerard's legs increase. "Please, add two - fuck - I can take it." Gerard groaned, pushing himself against Frank's fingers when the smaller - yet more dominant - man inserted both fingers immediately finding Gerard's sweet spot, massaging the bundle of nerves repeatedly making the older man writhe underneath him.

In one swift movement, Frank removed his fingers. "Baby, I'm gonna sit here on the bed okay? I want you to get on top of me and sit on my cock." Frank directed, stroking himself a bit already feeling his orgasm build up. "Okay.." Gerard trailed off, positioning himself right above Frank's cock, his whole body quivering lightly as he slowly pushed himself down. Frank's dick made him feel so full - so fucking good. Frank on the other hand was also moaning like fucking hell. Gerard was always so fucking tight for him, his warm walls clenched around Frank's dick and just felt so good. 

"So tight baby, so fucking tight - feel so good fuck. Gerard you make me feel so good." Frank moaned out, nothing but long strings of compliments were coming out of his mouth. Gerard was fully seated on Frank's dick and started humping Frank, his dick bouncing against his stomach in a slightly obscene way, but it did nothing except turn Frank on even more. Gerard was bouncing on Frank's cock like his life depended on it and fuck - did it feel good. Both men were moaning so loudly they were definitely going to get noise complaints from their neighbors tomorrow, but both of them were too lost in the amazing pleasure they were feeling. Frank's stomach was burning so deliciously, I mean watching Gerard bounce like that on his dick was going to send him flying over the edge in mere fucking seconds. 

"Frank it feels so good. So fucking good." Gerard whimpered, bouncing as fucking fast as he could, his legs aching from the effort he was putting into all of this. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's body and pulled the bouncing boy closer to his body. They were both sweating, it had gotten very hot within the past ten minutes but neither of them noticed because the sex they were having was so fucking amazing just - it was just so good. 

"Yeah, fuck ride my dick like you mean it baby. You're doing so good for me." Frank groaned already feeling his release approaching and he was just drinking in the beautiful sight of Gerard like this: Panting and moaning, his hair sticking to his head from sweating so much, and fucking bouncing on Frank's cock. 

"Frank I'm gonna come - fuck this feels so good." Gerard moaned, his bounces becoming more erratic. "Fuck baby I am too." Frank began thrusting his hips up to meet with Gerard's bounces finally - fucking finally - coming inside of Gerard. The feeling of Frank's cock pulsating wildly inside of Gerard made Frank's cock press harshly against Gerard's prostate making the older man come harshly, white hot spurts shooting out of his cock as his bounces slowed down and he pumped himself quickly.

Gerard pulled himself up and off of Frank's dick, whimpering slightly at the feeling of being empty. He fell down next to Frank who was cleaning himself off with a small towel that had near their bed - there for literally this reason only - and wiped Gerard's chest which was stained with his own come as well as the backs of his thighs seeing as Frank's come was running down the back of his legs. 

"How was that baby?" Frank asked sleepily, cuddling closer to Gerard and sighing happily as he pulled the sweaty boy into his arms. "I really liked that, Fuck - we have to do that again." Gerard giggled softly, sounding tired. Fuck they were both tired as hell. Frank placed a small kiss on Gerard's forehead before using those three over used words. 

"I love you Gee. I really hope I showed you that today." Frank smiled gently. "Of course you did baby. I love you too."


End file.
